Misión: Sísifo
by Heat Spark
Summary: Así como Sísifo, Piers Nivans tiene que empujar una enorme roca para luego observar, con tristeza, cómo ésta rueda de vuelta al punto de partida, un poco antes de llegar a la cima.


**Nota de autora: **¿Os suena lo del mito de Sísifo? Si no les suena, ya lo entenderán.

**Disclaimer:** Resident Evil no es mío. Pero sería genial que lo fuera.

* * *

**I.**

No estaba preparado para morir.

Sintió un escozor que lo atravesaba desde el brazo hasta la punta de los dedos, vio compañeros caer ante sus ojos como si sus vidas no valieran más que una colilla de cigarro, presenció más de un problema pandémico en el mundo y nada de eso le hizo pensar que _debía_ morir. Incluso en su horrible y aparente final nunca pretendió rendirse.

La electricidad corrió por su cuerpo como un hormigueo insistente y la debilidad de sus músculos se volvió intermitente cuando estiró el brazo y por última vez disparó a Haos. La B.O.W no persiguió más a su capitán y eso fue lo único que lo mantuvo consciente hasta que la explosión se desató. El calor y el pánico se mezclaron junto con las ganas de vivir y ver a Chris Redfield como el líder de la B.S.A.A. Las lágrimas saladas se le resbalaron por el mentón antes de volver a pensar que quería vivir.

Indescriptible dolor se apoderó de su cuerpo y el Virus-C intentó crear células a la misma velocidad en que éstas eran destruidas.

Hubo un momento de silencio en donde cada forma de vida alrededor de la explosión desapareció, ya no pudo sentir dolor, tristeza, desesperación, cariño o lealtad. Sólo fue vacío y descanso.

...

Piers abre los ojos con violencia, se sienta sobre el colchón viejo donde duerme, pasa el dorso de su mano por su frente para secar el sudor, se asegura a sí mismo que todo ha sido un mal sueño y trata de convertir sus jadeos en respiraciones suaves. El pulgar de su mano derecha se mueve como tic nervioso y sólo alcanza a apretar los dientes. Está muy asustado.

Al día siguiente comenzarán su operación en Edonia, pero él no puede dejar de sentirse abrumado, en su sueño también tuvo una pesadilla antes de Edonia. Es la pesadilla más larga y realista que ha tenido en mucho tiempo. Siempre ha sido incapaz de sentir, ver u oler durante sus sueños, pero recuerda con tanta exactitud el olor de la muerte, el sabor de la sangre y la visión de explosiones de esta pesadilla que no sabe qué pensar.

Cierra los ojos y se acurruca nuevamente. ¿Qué dirían sus compañeros si le vieran así? Después de todo, es un profesional, puede con todo. Y si no puede es lo suficientemente inteligente como para idear un plan.

...

Chris Redfield es como una roca.

Como todo soldado es torpe para expresar sentimientos de forma efectiva, pero ningún militar necesita (o debe) mostrar emociones durante las misiones. Ir contra él es igual de doloroso que ir contra una granizada.

Violento e impulsivo. Pero también un líder innato y héroe circunstancial.

El tipo de persona a la que sigues por instinto, no porque sepa a dónde ir o qué hacer, sino porque cree en ti y te considera una parte esencial del equipo, un miembro importante del universo que no debe perderse por una simple estrategia mal hecha.

Duro y obstinado.

...

El problema de Piers es que sobrevivió tres segundos más a su muerte gracias al virus que se inyectó. _Molestó_ al destino. Rasgó lo predecible del futuro y activó el mecanismo de restauración de éste. Ahora tiene que morir en las mismas circunstancias en las cuales no lo hizo antes para que la línea temporal continúe en donde se quedó.

Lo supo después de morir cinco veces. Es un joven prodigio y no requirió de cincuenta o cien veces como la mayoría. Sólo cinco veces le bastaron para reconocer que debía encontrar una forma para que todo saliera bien. Una forma en donde él pueda sobrevivir (o morir de manera menos dolorosa) y todo salga perfecto.

Cada universo que crea se desmorona en algún momento gracias a que sus decisiones son las únicas que cambian. Él tiene la última palabra. Nadie más.

Su misión consiste en empujar una roca enorme sobre una ladera que no coopera y que le obliga a hacerse a un lado por el esfuerzo excesivo para luego ver cómo la roca rueda cuesta abajo, al punto de partida.

Su muerte se repite una y otra vez, parece que no hay final. Sin embargo, cada vez que vuelve a la vida puede ver de nuevo a la persona por la que se sacrificó y eso es suficiente.

...

En una ocasión, Piers se queda en el servicio secreto, aguantando la monotonía y facilidad de su vida con un éxito cuestionable, negándose a ascender de rango por sus habilidades, porque nada de eso tiene que ver con él. Es conmemorado como el mejor agente de todos los tiempos en contra de su voluntad y al final de sus días la sensación de que no estuvo en el lugar en donde debía de estar lo consume por completo.

La cantidad de veces que le cubrió la espalda a su superior no se cumplen y Chris, herido ya muchas veces, muere por un ataque bioterrorista durante uno de sus viajes internacionales. Con un cuerpo un poco más sensible y débil de lo que debería.

...

En un universo alterno, Piers escoge quedarse en el servicio secreto, acostumbrado a destacar a donde quiera que fuese, así que él mismo rechaza la oferta de Redfield de unirse a un sitio donde sería de mayor utilidad, fue conmemorado como mejor agente de los Estados Unidos y creó verdaderos lazos de amistad con Leon S. Kennedy antes de ser enviado a proteger al presidente por tiempo indefinido.

Constantemente expresó su odio a sus militares e hizo lo posible por no saber qué fue del Equipo Alfa que lideraba el castaño. La noticia de que ni siquiera habían logrado desactivar los misiles de Ada Wong le hizo sentir culpa y tras hacer equipo con Helena Harper dio su vida por el gobierno norteamericano.

Muere después de que la segunda oleada de infecciones logra reducirse, anciano y con su brazo derecho inusualmente estirado.

...

En otro universo, Piers decide no seguir el camino militar de su familia y escapa de casa después de cumplir la mayoría de edad y en cuanto se le da la oportunidad.

Se asocia con mercenarios y viaja a Europa para servir de apoyo invisible a la B.S.A.A. hasta que es descubierto y reclutado con la amenaza de que si no lo hace tendrá una bala en la cabeza. Es constantemente vigilado. La cantidad de información que conoce lo hace peligroso y poco apreciado para sus compañeros.

Termina empujando a su capitán para que un J'avo le dispare en su lugar. Nadie se atreve a ayudarlo por su arrogancia y falta de apego, su muerte es causada por el sangrado, no por la herida.

...

En otra ocasión, Piers repite todos sus movimientos, excepto porque se queda a lado de Finn para observar con lujo de detalle las acciones de la doble de Ada Wong, aún así, no es capaz de evitar el ser infectado por la cepa del virus, junto con los demás soldados de Chris.

Con esfuerzo imita el movimiento que vio hace muchos años atrás, estira la mano hacia su capitán. No alcanza a tocarlo por última vez.

Su superior muere al ser consumido por el shock, fue el único sobreviviente del escuadrón hasta que su segundo al mando lo asesina en su nueva forma.

...

Ha muerto incontable cantidad de veces en muchas situaciones. Recordado siempre por ser demasiado joven, demasiado hábil o demasiado leal como para perderse de esa manera tan simple. Chris casi nunca tarda en acompañarlo, siempre cegado por la venganza y la ira.

Si él muere ya no tiene a nadie que lo detenga. Porque el ex miembro de los S.T.A.R.S. es la roca que Piers está tratando de subir, pero que siempre rueda cuesta abajo haga lo que haga.

El único que recuerda es el francotirador. A veces no lo recuerda todo, sólo retazos de las situaciones vividas; en otras sólo tiene pesadillas incomprensibles de momentos que aún no le han pasado, visiones que cobran sentido sólo cuando está a un paso de que su corazón se detenga para siempre.

— Capitán, ¿ya te acuerdas? —Suele preguntar. — Creí que estabas algo oxidado —añade.

Chris nunca se acuerda. Lo intenta, se le nota en el semblante, pero nunca lo logra.

Después de su crisis alcohólica lo único que es recuperable de la memoria ajena es Finn Macauley, la única vez que lo presionó le provocó un ataque de pánico e histeria seguido de gritos del cual no lo pudo sacar sin salir con un ojo morado y tras repetir tenuemente que no era un doble espía para Neo-Umbrella.

En esa ocasión, Chris murió años después por una sobredosis y él por culpa de una cuchillada en el cuello de uno de los enemigos.

...

En el siguiente universo, Piers se mete en la cápsula de escape, pero ambos mueren cuando Haos les vuelve a perseguir y aplasta su único medio de transporte, provocando que el agua del océano, las heridas que obtuvieron y la presión del metal contra sus cuerpos terminen con ellos.

Una muerte cruel para alguien que aún tenía esperanza.

La última vez que Piers lo intenta, repite exactamente todo lo que pasó la primera vez que murió. Vuelve a perder el brazo y "recuperarlo" gracias al virus, ruega que lo dejen atrás cuando ya no hay peligro cerca y al final traiciona al hombre por el que hizo todo arrojándolo al interior de la cápsula antes de que todo estalle. El rayo que dispara a Haos termina con todo.

Ya no está interesado en sobrevivir. Sabe que tiene que morir y que no hay forma alguna de que se salve. Ha tenido a Chris en sus brazos un millón de veces y le ha protegido un millón más. Está preparado para no volver a repetir su vida otra vez. Si tiene que sacrificarse por la vida del hombre más hábil que conoce, lo hará. Es lo que haría cualquier soldado por la causa, por el futuro. La roca llega a la cima por una milésima de segundo, la misión es completada y Piers Nivans no vuelve a despertar.

La roca rueda hacia el otro lado de la ladera.

Chris mira el océano, azul y profundo, eleva la mirada y ve un helicóptero.

* * *

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
